Harry Potter and the Legend of Camelot
by Dimitri Aidan
Summary: There is more to Harry’s parentage and heritage than most would have dared suspect. When those thought dead aren’t a way to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore may just be found. MPreg, SSJP
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Legend of Camelot

Me…with the not owning a damn thing. Unless I do own it…

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: R-ish

Pairings: SS/JP, HP, DM/RW, HG/PW, Forge/OMC/Gred, BW/FD, CW/NT, RL/SB, GW/DT

Warnings: Mpreg, AU, Vaguely Evil Dumbledore, and…well. Read and find out, ne?

Notes: As a guy I'm vehemently opposed to Male Pregnancy. I'd never want to carry a child; the idea makes me a little…queasy actually. But this idea refused to die, to which I have to thank the lovely Rochelle B for, and demanded life. I can't say where it'll go, as I kind of hope it'll kill itself at some point, but we'll see.

I got off to a few false starts story wise, but I'm hoping the beginning I choose to go with is up to par.

Summery: There is more to Harry's parentage (and heritage) than most would have dared suspect. When those thought dead aren't a way to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore may just be found.

000000000000

Prelude

000000000000

January 28th, 1980

For the first time in all the years James had known him Albus Dumbledore had been moved to complete and total silence. James felt a certain, almost sadistic, sort of pride at having been the one to render the man that way.

Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, blue eyes smoldering. "I wasn't aware that your parents had been one of the ones to spell their sons to be able to conceive. I was sure only the most extreme of Purebloods had taken that path, such as the Blacks."

"They didn't. The last one in my family to actually undergo the spell was my great-grandfather." James said with a shrug. "Lily thinks it was passed along through the years, like eye color or something."

The woman had gone on a long spiel about genetics and inherited traits, neither of which particularly interested James, after he'd told her. She'd been ridiculously excited for a woman who'd just been told that her husband was expecting some man's children. He suspected it was a Muggleborn thing; the oddest things amused her.

"I see. Well…I'll send for Poppy and have her bring a termination potion."

This time it was James who had no words. A termination potion? Dumbledore had struck him as many things over the years, the least of which was manipulative and self-serving, but stupid had never been one of them.

"What makes you think I want my children terminated?"

Dumbledore's fingers flexed, the only outwardly sign that James had dared to say something he didn't like. "You can't keep them."

James arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's entirely too risky." Dumbledore's tone indicated that he thought James was being stupid. "You can't have Severus' children, it would risk his position as a spy not to mention make you a target for the Death Eaters."

"I think we're both willing to risk that."

"I'm not." Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes narrowed into mere chips of burning ice. "I will not have you destroy everything I have worked to build and see Voldemort come to full power simply because you two have allowed this…_affair _to get out of control."

"It wouldn't be an affair if not for you." James snapped, annoyance rising. "It was you who 'suggested' I marry Lily to cover up our relationship. It's bad enough it's some…forbidden thing we have to do in the dead of night, I will not let you take my children from me!"

The teacup James had been given upon entering Dumbledore's office, but had yet to take a drink from, was vibrating frantically, caught in the wave of James' magic. Dumbledore seemed to pale slightly and blinked uneasily.

"James you need to calm down. If you have these children they themselves would be targets for Voldemort's revenge."

"Revenge for what? Because Severus' slept with me? He doesn't need to know that he's a spy if I have them." The cup was shaking, warm tea spilling over the edge.

"Don't be foolish. Consorting with someone publicly opposed to the Dark Lord will be enough of a reason to be punished. I told you this in the beginning but you insisted on pursuing this relationship anyway and now your mistakes-"

"**They are not mistakes**!"

The cup shattered in a shower of painted glass and liquid. James let out a shaky breath, feeling the energy being literally torn from his body and gripped the edge of his chair. He hadn't felt his magic go out of control like that since he was young, certainly not since graduating. He felt completely drained and it was all he could do to not slump over in the chair.

Dumbledore waved a hand and the shards and tea hovered their way to the garbage can. "Your children are powerful to disrupt your own magic so much. If you insist on this…course of action you'd be useless to me until they were born."

"How tragic." James wasn't sarcastic by nature, but had been taught by one of the best and now it flowed from his lips as easily as the most basic spells. Dumbledore frowned, looking almost sad, and James felt sometimes inside of him twist. He was upset, yes, but Dumbledore had been like family to him for most of his life. "Albus I-"

The man held up a hand, stopping him. "I understand James, and you're right. Asking you to do such a thing was too much, and you have sacrificed much for this cause already. I simply want what is best for you. I wish you had been able to find happiness with someone else, Lily perhaps, instead of this. Even when the war is over he'll always be known as a Death Eater and your children will carry that with them."

"Something Severus and I will deal with when the time comes." James said, anger draining away. "I want this, more than anything. I want them. I didn't come to you to hear about how stupid it is or what a mistake I'm making; I need your advice on how to keep my children and Severus safe."

"He can't claim them, you understand that. Voldemort hates you for being a Pureblood but daring to stand against him and his beliefs in the open. There are few who have the courage to do that."

James snorted. Courage. He'd been stupid and young, thinking he was doing something big by being one of the few to openly defy the Dark Lord. He hadn't even joined the war for the right reasons: love of Muggleborns or equal treatment or anything such as that. He'd simply wanted to be different, rebel against something and since he was out of school Voldemort had been the most available figure. Sirius, Peter, and Remus had followed him into it, all just as stupid as he had been. People were so quick to forget what little shits they'd been in school in light of them standing up against the 'evil' Dark Lord. They'd realized fairly quickly that there was no glory to be had and that they couldn't simply go to bed at night with no worries.

Life wasn't Hogwarts; there was no guarantee of safety. People died right in front of their eyes and for every Death Eater they caught two more were killed. They couldn't just back out now though, their faces and names were known and they were hunted. He and Sirius were at the top of Voldemort's list, two well known and well liked Purebloods who didn't support his ideals and encouraged others like them to think before they acted. They were Dumbledore's figureheads, flawless and defiant.

Except for one little thing. Severus Snape. He had been James' addiction since their sixth year at Hogwarts, something he couldn't stop himself from wanting more than anything. Things would have been okay if James hadn't, briefly, allowed Dumbledore to sway him against his relationship with the other man.

Severus had joined Voldemort in one moment of vengeance against himself and Dumbledore and by the time they'd been able to fix things it had been too late. Severus bore the Dark Mark they were officially on opposing sides. If they hadn't already been hiding their relationship from everyone that would have been enough cause to.

He'd become Dumbledore's spy against Voldemort but James knew he didn't believe in the 'cause' of either man. Severus didn't put much stock in Light and Dark or even the concept of Right and Wrong. To him there was simply power, those who had it, those who wanted it, and how it was used. Anything more than that was idealism and smoke put up to obscure the truth. Usually formed by those with power who didn't want to deal with having it challenged.

James was an optimist but Severus was pure cynical pessimism in its purest form and that was part of what he loved about him.

"We'll have to hide your pregnancy. We'll claim Lily is expecting and use glamours on both of you to hide it. When the children are born we can only hope they resemble you enough to pass them off as your children."

"And if they look like Severus?"

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "Claim complications. Stillbirth. We'll put you in hiding until the war is over."

James worried his bottom lip, carefully shoving aside the pang of fear that something might truly go wrong, before nodding. It didn't seem like a perfect solution but he did trust the man to do what was right. To an extent anyway. He probably wouldn't be drinking anything in the man's presence for the next six months but beyond that he trusted him.

"You won't tell anyone. Not Sirius or Remus; no one."

"Severus." James muttered before raking his fingers through his hair. "I haven't told him yet. I wanted an idea of what to do first."

"I'll tell him. You aren't to see him anymore James. It was a risk before, but now you're putting your children's life on the line."

"I understand."

"Good. See Poppy before you go and inform her of your condition. She'll watch out for you during this. We can't afford to bring in too many people of course."

James nodded again and stood, brushing down the front of his robes. He could feel the sparks of energy, small but powerful, jump as his hand moved over his abdomen, which was starting to swell. Two of them, growing with each day. He'd never really considered having children, especially after realizing he preferred men to women.

The thought of carrying children, or having a lover do it, while possible had never really occurred to him. The idea was…well, a little disturbing to be honest. He was a man and now he was carrying children. It changed the very nature of things and he still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

But he knew he wanted these children and that would have to be enough for now.

0000000

Dumbledore sat back in his chair again once James had left his office. This new development was truly unexpected and had the potential to be very difficult to deal with. These two were each very valuable to him; James was a leader by nature and had brought many to stand beside him and Severus was too dangerous to be left to anyone but him.

He'd known the moment he suggested it James would have no part in eliminating the children he was carrying and it had become very clear very fast that he couldn't be forced.

In the moment his power had slipped, magical energy disrupted by that of the children he was carrying, Dumbledore had gotten a glance at the auras of the children. A little over three months along and their combined power was not only enough to thoroughly disrupt James' but more than some wizards had their peak. Of course separately their power would diminish significantly, as was the case with all twins, but even then it was impressive.

To be expected though. The Potter family was old and powerful and, in spite of being a halfblood, Severus had a strange magical aura outside of the realm of all magical creatures Dumbledore was aware of; that was the reason he had to kept so close and under careful control. If letting him have James was what it took to keep Severus under his eye then he was willing to permit it.

While neither man was a match for Voldemort or Dumbledore at their best it was obvious that mixing their blood would be just that, especially if they were together. That was dangerous and something Dumbledore couldn't afford. One child as powerful as he would prove to be enough of a risk, but two was simply too large of one.

Perhaps these two, and not the future Longbottom child, were what the prophecy spoke of. Though it only mentioned one child and there were clearly two energy pulses.

Perhaps he would be able to work this to suit his needs, providing he could find a way to minimize the risk to himself.

00000

February 1st, 1980

Severus threw the paper to the ground, feeling a cold rage bubbling in his stomach. The headline read, in bold mocking letters 'Potters expecting addition to family'. Part of him was screaming in disbelief and betrayal but the more logical part demanded to know what he had expected, truly. James was…good. Naivety and purity and so many good things rolled into one person that Severus couldn't have expected him to carry on their sordid affair forever.

Not when he had a beautiful wife at home anyway.

For all of James' claims not to love her and of Evans being aware of the fact he was having an affair it had always seemed unlikely that anyone could be close to James as she had to be and just accept such an arrangement. Not that he thought James was a liar, because he wasn't. He was too…simple for lying. Everything that left those lips was true when he said it, to be sure, and his smiles were so open and his eyes so revealing that even if he tried to lie he would have failed.

The soft declarations of love and forever once things were better were undoubtedly true when he'd said them. Just not, perhaps, when he got home to his potentially perfect family.

It was sickening. Painful. Expected.

How could he have hoped to hold his attention forever? He was simply a late night distraction, something dirty for James to be involved with from time to time. Dumbledore had told him this years ago, right before he joined Voldemort hoping to strike a blow against the man who now pulled the strings of his life so expertly. He'd believed it then, believed it when James had found him and told him differently, and knew it was true now.

He'd just let himself forget for a while. Joined Dumbledore and pretended to believe his talk of things being better when Voldemort was gone, as if the Dark Lord's defeat would somehow bring the world together or really fix anything in the long term.

It was all about power and as long as there was power there would be a struggle between forces to obtain it, each with their own agenda. So now it was Voldemort and his talk of only Pureblood's being worthy against Dumbledore and his lies about light and dark against the Ministry and their desperate attempts to suppress anything that didn't go with their carefully constructed images.

Severus was no fool. Long after the men were dead and buried and the Ministry replaced with a new form of government the fight would continue. While he had no love for Voldemort and his extreme tactics he surely wasn't aligned with either other player in the war. If not for the fact that neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry was fond of killing people he wouldn't have seen much difference between the three.

For now, however, he'd let Dumbledore and Voldemort have his loyalty. They both thought he was a spy for their side and he was content with that. Playing both sides and assuring he'd come out on top no matter what…it was far from noble but what reason did he have to be model anymore?

Not that he'd ever been really good at pretending to be a good person anyway.

Besides, where had it gotten him?

Another glance at the paper, wrinkled but still laughing at him from the dirty floor, and he had his answer. He looked away and reached for his cloak. Voldemort would be calling soon and the less time he had to deal with the burn of the Dark Mark the better.

He easily pushed down what he was feeling, not even realizing he had done it until he was slipping on the cloak and the icy cool embrace of numbness wrapped its arms around him. He'd been doing it his whole life, swallowing rage and fury and sorrow, and this was just another time to do it.

This was nothing.

000000000

October 31st, 1996

There was no loud clap of thunder or raging storm or flash of light to announce what was about to happen, though it defied all of the laws of life and death. No, there was nothing, for hours there was simply…nothing.

And then there was. A inhale of breath, a hacking cough, and the crack of bones long unused moving again, accompanied by a soft moan.

Nothing. A heartbeat, quite breathing, the rustle of hand through hair and the chill of wet fall air sweeping in. Nothing.

"James?" A sharp exhale, surprised and disbelieving.

00000000

Next Chapter: Certain people thought dead aren't and Dumbledore's many lies start to unravel.


	2. Why You Gotta Be So Cold

Harry Potter and the Legend of Camelot

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I may have broken James and Sirius a bit. Sorry…

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: R-ish

Pairings: SS/JP, HP, DM/RW, HG/PW, Forge/OMC/Gred, BW/FD, CW/NT, RL/SB, GW/DT

Warnings: Mpreg, AU, Vaguely Evil Dumbledore, and…well. Read and find out, ne?

Notes: _Gives reviewers dirty looks._ Well. I hope you're all happy now. I have such a hard time not writing when you people ask so nicely. I would like to go on record and say this concept still disturbs me greatly. Um. Seriously. I broke James and Sirius. It was an accident, honest, but it seems to me that coming back from the dead after fifteen years isn't going to be a fun experience and…well, I was watching Buffy. Bad influence that show is.

And people keep asking about the other baby… C'mon, people, if I told you what happened to it/him/her flat out what kind of author would I be? That's a good…15 percent of the drama! But I'll give you this: It's Dumbledore's fault. Nothing else shall be said.

Summery: There is more to Harry's parentage (and heritage) than most would have dared suspect. When those thought dead aren't a way to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore may just be found.

0000000000000000000000

Chapter One

Why You Gotta be so Cold

0000000000000000000000

October 31st, 11:59 PM

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dorm

Harry couldn't sleep, not tonight. Truth be told there were many nights he couldn't sleep, but this was the one where he never so much as tried anymore. The year before Voldemort had been kind enough to send him a memory of his parents dying, over and over again, until Harry had finally woken up and been unable to sleep for weeks. He'd been doing the same for the past two days, though not as bad as it had been that night.

Harry knew that Voldemort, being the twisted sort that he was, was just drawing it out, giving him a hint of what he intended to make him suffer through this night. Harry was hoping that as long as he was awake the Dark Lord would only be able to do so much.

Hoping, but not believing. He knew Voldemort could get to him, through his mind, whenever he wanted. There was no real safety for Harry anymore, no matter where he hid.

He was in the Common Rooms, in front of the fireplace. Ron and Hermione had tried to keep him company for this, but had long since fallen asleep; Ron in one of the chairs and Hermione stretched out on the couch. He appreciated their help, but had known when it hit eleven and Ron started to snore and Hermione's eyelid began drooping that they just weren't as used to sleepless nights as he was.

He flipped the page of the scrapbook he managed to construct. Part was the many pictures Hagrid had given him in his first year and some were things he'd gotten directly from Remus and Sirius the year before. Memories of their parents and their friends were captured in this book and when he needed to escape for a while this was what he lost himself in.

He let his fingers drift over a picture of his father standing between Remus and Sirius, arms slung over his friend's shoulders. They all wore matching robes with the Gryffindor crest stitched on and black pointed hats, though Sirius' was balanced on his head rather precariously and Hogwarts stood proudly in the background. The caption, in Remus' careful writing, read 'Graduation'. On the page opposite was a picture of himself, as a baby, with his father and Sirius. His father was holding a snitch in front of his face while Baby Harry tried to catch it and Sirius laughed.

They looked so…different. Remus and Sirius at least, younger and so much more open. By the time Harry had known then they'd closed themselves off; Remus from the betrayals and disappointments he'd constantly suffered and Sirius from a decade in a place that turned some of the darkest of wizards completely mad.

Now Sirius was dead and Remus was the only Marauder left, the only reminder of a group who probably could have changed the world, if they'd had the time.

Somehow Harry doubted that was what they'd been expecting when they'd been standing outside of Hogwarts, freshly graduated and getting ready to become part of the 'Real World'. They'd barely had a chance to do anything before everything had fallen apart around them.

He felt the glossy finish under his fingertips and wished they'd had more time.

000000000000000

Severus Snape liked to think himself more or less unshakeable but this, what he was seeing now in the living room of his 'home, if one was inclined to call it that, did a fantastic job of sending his world off of it's axis.

He'd come home this Halloween, a rare thing for him, to gather a few things from his personal storage of ingredients, preferring to make his own potions with fresh things as opposed to the dried ingredients his students used. He'd gotten what he needed and made his way up from his basement, intending to floo back to his quarters at Hogwarts, only to be stopped by an impossible sight.

Huddled on his floor, in the far corner, was James Potter. His pale naked skin was streaked with dirt, his arms wrapped around his body as if he was cold. Perhaps he was, judging by the way he was shivering almost violently. His hair was much longer, falling around him in a tangled mess, and long fingernails and bloody knuckles marred the once delicate hands.

In short he looked terrible.

So terrible that for a moment Severus lost all common sense and went to him, kneeling before the pathetic figure and resting a calloused palm against his cheek, feeling the cool clammy skin. He knew this couldn't be James, because James had died fifteen years ago this night, and over a year before that in Severus eyes besides. Even if it were why would he be here, in this place in this condition? He looked like…

Severus didn't even know what the hell he looked like.

Wild hazel eyes snapped up and locked onto him. He shivered, caught in a totally empty gaze. He doubted the other man even saw him as more than a shadow, if that. A hand clutched his wrist, causing claw like nails to dig into his flesh, cutting through it harshly, and James' chest heaved as if doing that was a great strain.

He didn't flinch away and instead tried to meet James' eyes. For a moment there was nothing, like staring into the ocean at midnight on a moonless night, but then there was a flicker. Recognition, panic, confusion, fear.

"Sev?" The voice was rough, cracked and worn. Nothing like the smooth James Potter he recalled, who had been able to charm even him into bed with his warm and fluid voice. He'd always had the kind of voice and presence that could reduce a person to a quivering mass before he so much as touched you.

Or maybe that had just been him.

"James." The name stuck in his throat, as if his body didn't want to release it. It'd been so long since he'd done anything except hiss or spit it, usually in the face of James' child. Not that Severus was bitter or jealous… No, he was just angry. At James and himself for falling so far in love with the other man.

James all but flung himself into Severus' arms, hot tears burning against his skin as sharp knees dug into uncomfortable places. The scent of wet earth clung to him thickly. "Make it stop make it stop! Hurts so much, please, Sev, help me. Don't let it hurt. Pleasepleaseplease."

Severus wanted to fling him away, wanted to throw him to the ground and watch him writhe in pain and laugh. Whether it was because he knew this had to be some trick from Dumbledore, the only other living soul who knew of his relationship with James, or out some urge to make the other man hurt he couldn't really say.

He didn't do it though. Instead he reached up, threading his hair through dry hair and cast a simple sleeping charm. The body went limp almost instantly and Severus was standing, holding the slight form carefully. He rested the body, which he decided to stop thinking of as James, on the threadbare couch and took a few steps back to consider. He looked like James, or at least a shadow of James. Thin to the point of having his skin pulled taught over his bones and being able to easily count his ribs, lacking in the tan he'd always seemed to carry, and in much worse condition.

James had never been vain, not being nearly as good looking as his best friend was and aware of that fact, but he'd cared enough to never look like this. It reminded Severus of Black after he'd escaped for Azkaban, only worse.

He raked a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he'd thought he'd long since rid himself of, then turned to the fireplace. This couldn't be James and he knew that. It had to be someone under a glamour or using the Polyjuice potion or something of that sort, but not James.

People didn't return from the dead.

Still he hesitated to go to Dumbledore with the imposter, as the man had undoubtedly been the one who sent him in the first place. As a test or a taunt perhaps. The man had truly become even more of a twisted bastard in the past few years. If things continued this way Severus might have to start offering his services to the Ministry, because neither Voldemort or Dumbledore was proving to have his best interests anywhere on their minds.

He continued to stare at his fireplace blankly. He knew whom he needed to call, who would be able to identify James Potter no matter the circumstances. He was loath to make the firecall, though he wasn't sure what that was.

'_Hardly. You just don't want to share him now that you have him back.' _His mind whispered in its usual traitorous fashion.

He growled at that, because it couldn't have possibly been farther from the truth, and walked to the fireplace, commanding the fire to life with a wave of his hand. He drew a handful of the power and tossed it in, watching as it burned from orange to green in seconds.

"Remus Lupin." The fire leapt wildly for a moment as it searched the floo channel for the home of the one he was trying to contact, before almost freezing in place to let him know it had done as requested. He was about to put his head through to call on the werewolf but was beat to the punch as the very annoyed head of Lupin emerged through the fire.

"What do you want Severus? Now is hardly the time."

"Was I distracting you from chasing rabbits?" Lupin's eyes narrowed and Severus noted the feral gleam the amber orbs held. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to be provoking a dangerous animal. He sighed, rubbed a hand over his face then stood to the side to let Lupin see beyond him.

There was a beat then a laugh that was somewhere between hysterical and amused. "I'll be there in a moment."

With that Lupin's head vanished and the fire began shifting again, announcing that the other side of the connection had been shut down. Severus dismissed it with a wave of his hand and turned his attention back to the figure on his couch. It probably wasn't the best idea in the world to leave him on the couch with nothing on. Trusting Lupin could Appearate without his waiting around for it he left the room and headed for his bedroom. He took the comforter from his bed, carefully not thinking about the things he and the real James had once done under that very cover in that bed, and folded it some.

He'd changed the wards on his house over the summer to allow the werewolf to come through as he pleased. In a twisted sort of way Lupin had proven himself to be more loyal and trustworthy than all of the people Severus had willingly put his confidence into.

Not even Dumbledore could come and go as he pleased, though Severus let the man think he could. The warning wards usually let him know if the man had any intention of making an appearance and gave him the time needed to make a temporary pass.

He had just enough time to throw the comforter over the man when he heard the muffled _pop_ that announced Lupin's arrival. Every wizard had their own distinctive sound that supposedly said something about them. What Lupin's said about him Severus had no idea, but he had to admit to some curiosity.

He turned to look at the werewolf and found himself looking into the eyes of a dead man once again. Sirius Black, clothed in his usual black clothing, was standing to the side of Lupin and clutching the other man's arm like some kind of lifeline while one of Lupin's hands rested on the small of his back.

Severus lips twitched. No wonder Lupin had been laughing; it seemed his lover had made a miraculously recovery from Death as well. While Severus was aware the relationship between the two was more than just friendship, anyone with half a brain could see it if they watched how in tune they seemed to be with each other, he'd never mentioned it. It wasn't as if he cared or had anyone he wanted to tell, though it had always amazed him that James hadn't seemed to notice it.

Remus' gaze was instantly on the man on Severus' couch. His nostrils flared for a moment and his eyes narrowed as if he was thinking about something intently. Then he chuckled and stared to pull his arm from Sirius' grip. The other man made a noise that Severus could only take as a protest and seemed to cling tighter.

"Sirius." There was the sound of long-suffering, but affectionate, patience in Lupin's tone. "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to take a closer look at James and make sure he's okay. Think about how you'd feel if he was hurt and I didn't get a chance to check."

Black looked undecided for a moment then let go and wrapped his arms around himself, standing awkwardly in the center of the room as the werewolf went to the couch. Severus quirked an eyebrow, trying to communicate his question about the man's behavior. Black was a great many things (Bastard and Useless at the top of that list) but clingy had never struck Severus was one of them.

Lupin knelt by the couch and shrugged slightly. He trailed a finger over James' cheek, smudging the dirt there, and frowned. "It's James." Severus nodded. It still made no sense and was impossible, but there was no spell or charm or potion in the world that could full a werewolf. "He smells like earth and death. Like…a grave."

Severus thought of James' hands, cut up and bleeding. "He was buried."

Lupin's eyes darted over to him, confused for a beat and then understanding. "Oh." He was silent for a moment longer then reached out and put a hand on James shoulder. Severus could feel the power shift in the room and knew that the werewolf was healing James.

In a different lifetime Lupin would have been a Healing Master. There was no speculation or other options; that was simply what he would have been without question, if not for the Ministry regulations against Dangerous Creatures being healers. He had the magical aura of one who was destined for the profession.

While some, like Madam Pomfrey, were taught to heal with spells and potions others just had the ability in them to send out their magic and know instinctively what was wrong and how to use their energy to fix it. Lupin was one of those people.

With the proper training he probably could have been one of the better healers in Europe. Severus had seen his aura once, at their graduation. When receiving their certificates of course completion every student had a public reading, to give them an idea of what to pursue now that they were out of school, and Lupin's had easily been one of the brightest readings, a rare but brilliant shade of blue.

He pulled his head back and shivered then rubbed at his arms as if he were cold.

"We have to call Albus." The brunette muttered finally, not taking his eyes from James. "This doesn't make any sense. Sirius and James…it's them. But it can't be them; I felt them die."

"Do you think something could be fooling-"Severus said the words, though he already knew the answer. If he thought there was a chance Lupin could make a mistake he wouldn't have called him.

"No." Lupin's eyes darted over to him for a moment, a spark of anger in the amber depths. "It's not just the senses, it's a feeling. They were…are, family. There is nothing that could fool the wolf when it comes to pack."

"We can't call Albus." Severus said, rocking back on his heel and glancing over at Sirius who had yet to move. He looked so strange, exactly as he'd been before falling through the veil but at the same time very different. The eyes…they looked dead, lacking even the rage he'd had after escaping Azkaban. They were as empty as James' had been.

"Why not? He understands this kind of thing more than we do, he'll know what's-"

"I don't doubt he'll know what's going on." Severus sneered. "It's how he'll use it against us that has me concerned. James has been dead for fifteen years, who knows what kind of filth Albus will fill his head with?"

Lupin stood and Severus had the presence of mind to take a step back, knowing he was treading on careful territory by insulting Dumbledore. He had to find a way to convince Lupin that the man wouldn't be of any use to them, beyond Snape's own dealings with the man. Exposing those would expose not only his disloyalty to any side but his relationship with James as well, neither of which a man as 'honorable' as Lupin would take kindly too.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…he's a liar. He knows twice as much as he tell us and what he does tell us he only gives one side of. He is working for his own agenda."

"After everything Albus has done for you-"

To him would have been more truthful. Suddenly Severus knew just what to say and wished he had his wand because he had a feeling it was going to be painful.

"Do you really think he had no idea Lily and James didn't change secret keepers?"

000000000000000

Padawan: Perhaps…

Beth: Well…I wrote more. Much against my better judgment, let me tell you.

Black Angel: Crazy…is a good word for it, I think.

Mechante: Tsk tsk…now you know, everyone can't be gay. Defies the laws of nature or some such thing… Bill and Fleur is, at times, a necessary cannon evil. And yeah, I didn't want Lily to be the cliché naïve wife character; I love her character too much. I have things planned for her. James however is naïve, to the point of frustration on the part of those around him. I was making fun on the story a bit and may just continue to do so…we'll see. There was actually a ? after Harry's name but ffdotnet hates double symbols so…I don't know yet. GW can be distracting…I lost the entire summer of 2000 that way, seriously.

Mia: I never thought of it either. It's wrong you see…sick and wrong. I disturb myself.

Akuma: I don't know what I'm doing with Harry yet. He may remain non-paired…he has a lot of other stuff going on in his life in this story, you know?

Fairy: Glad you liked it.

Chedder: Yeah…manipulation is Albus' forte in this tale…maybe in cannon too. Who really knows?


	3. I Carry You Around

Harry Potter and the Legend of Camelot

Disclaimer: I don't own them and it's a damn good thing, considering my love of the dramatic.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: R-ish

Pairings: SS/JP, HP, DM/RW, HG/PW, Forge/OMC/Gred, BW/FD, CW/NT, RL/SB, GW/DT

Warnings: Mpreg, AU, Vaguely Evil Dumbledore, and…well. Read and find out, ne?

Notes: College. Is. The. Devil.

Summery: There is more to Harry's parentage (and heritage) than most would have dared suspect. When those thought dead aren't a way to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore may just be found.

00000000000000000000

Chapter Two

I Carry You Around

00000000000000000000

Remus knew all about James and Severus. May have known about James and Severus before there was actually anything to know about. While Remus had been, at that time in his life, loath to admit any upsides of his…nature he'd been able to sense the emotions of his friends. Smell the subtle differences in their unique scents when they were annoyed or confused or, in this case, aroused.

Lust had made the air so thick when those came around each other that Remus had nearly gagged. As much as James provoked Severus and as many hexes as they threw at each other, Remus had always known it was just some kind of twisted way of pulling pig-tails. A disturbing thought where most people were concerned, but right up their alley. It had been…a stressful few years for him. Hogwarts had always been thick with hormones and pheromones and so that had never particularly bothered him, but that thought that James _liked_ Snape had come very close to shattering Remus' reality.

It was like cats and dogs falling in love or fish flying. It just didn't happen and, considering how tenuous Remus' grasp was at the best of times, it had been very disillusioning. James had always been rather inconsiderate that way.

It was towards the end of six year that it changed. After the Shrieking Shack Incident the lust between them had waned and for a moment Remus had almost believed it was just over. It had taken time to understand it had started to lessen not because the feelings were gone, but because they had been acted upon.

Thankfully that realization hadn't been half as breakdown worthy as figuring out James had the hots for the one person he professed to hate and so Remus had gotten over it fairly quickly.

James had slipped away at least twice a week and come back to the dorms smelling of dank and must mixed with whatever potion they had made that day. He'd claimed to have a girl in Ravenclaw he was seeing but there was nothing remotely feminine about the scent he'd carried back with him. Remus had never spoken about it, figuring if James wanted them to know they would know.

Then James had married Lily but continued seeing Snape. Most people had thought Lily and James was this perfect unbreakable couple but Remus had seen through so easily it amazed him that most people hadn't. There was no real spark between them, no attraction. Every time they were close James would inch away, shift his entire body to make space, and Lily had been far too focused on her work and goals to be Mrs. Anyone so early. She wanted to change the world but Muggle-borns weren't taken seriously at that time, and barely now. Marrying James had given her status and credibility.

He'd never really understood the point of the deception until recently, when Dumbledore revealed Severus' status as his spy in the Death Eater ranks. It wouldn't have gone over well if Dumbledore's Golden Boy and one of Voldemort's Death Eaters were anything more than enemies. Still, it surprised him more people had never seen through what was, to him, an obvious lie. Then again he was a hard man to hide things from at the best of times.

Remus also knew the lie that was Harry Potter. The day a few glamours could fool him enough to not know that one of his best friends was…well, pregnant was going to be a very cold day somewhere very hot indeed. He'd known and hadn't been that surprised.

Genetics weren't something the wizarding world understood really, and the consequences of things like making males able to carry children to further the Pureblood community didn't occur to them like they did to those who were Muggleborn or, in Remus' case, Half-Blood. The idea that it may be passed on through generations, long after the practice was abandoned, had never been thought of.

The fact that Sirius' family was Pureblood and still actively spelled their male children that way had exposed Remus to the idea when they'd gotten together a few months after graduation, as well as solidified the idea of Sirius' family being completely bat-shit insane.

Werewolves couldn't have children, legally. The Ministry forbade it and if any new magical signatures were detected from a werewolf or a werewolf's mate they were destroyed and the werewolf sterilized. None of which had particularly appealed to Remus and so they'd been careful to avoid the situation completely.

Even if Remus hadn't known for sure then he'd have his suspicions now. Why else would James be here, in the home of the man he'd always professed to hate, if there wasn't something more than the alleged hatred between them? Sirius had come to Remus for obvious reasons and Remus was willing to go out on a limb and say the motivation was the same for James.

He wasn't surprised…well, he was surprised obviously because this was all impossible and insane and he was just trying to accept and push past it because the more he thought the less sense it made and the less sense it made the more he realized how impossible it was and…

He knew the moment he knew it was impossible it would be and he'd wake up in his room, shivering and alone with only the leftovers of yet another cruel image his mind had conjured slipping through his fingers like so much water.

"Do you really think he had no idea Lily and James didn't change secret keepers?"

Remus went still, Severus words heavy and falling like stones the moment they left his lips. They seemed to echo, deafening in the silence, and he could only stare. Albus had known…no, Albus couldn't have known. He wouldn't have allowed Sirius to suffer like he did in Azkaban. He would never… Albus was beyond trustworthy; he'd put his own life and name on the line for them time and time again. He'd trusted Remus when no one else would, more than once, and Remus had already betrayed him once.

Severus was trying to manipulate him, turn him against the man. Why he wasn't sure, but it was obvious what was going on. Albus would never do anything to betray them. The wolf, ever present within him, seemed to laugh.

"This man knows everything about everything, from the prophecy to how to defeat the monster in the Chamber to how Tom Riddle became Voldemort; do you really think he'd let something that important slip past him?"

Severus' tone became almost urgent, anxious. He wanted his attention, wanted him to hear what he was saying. Remus could smell the slight tang of deceit in the air around the man, but it was more the scent of one hiding something than one who was lying. In fact there was no dishonesty in his scent, only nervousness and fear.

Remus' brow furrowed in thought. Severus had never been out rightly afraid of him before, not since the incident in the Shrieking Shack. He knew Remus was mild by nature and, more than that, the Wolf accepted Severus' as a constant presence. Trusted him.

It had never trusted Dumbledore.

Which was part of why Remus had been so willing to put all of his belief into him. If the Wolf said it was wrong it must have been right, or so the logic of a young man desperately to be normal and bury part of himself deep inside. Years later he was…he wasn't sure what he was actually.

If nothing else he knew his inner animal wasn't out to get him. Self-preservation was it's number one goal and if Remus died so did it. What was best for Remus was best for it.

"Dumbledore testified that Black was their Secret Keeper, went before the Ministry and swore to that fact, but was easily swayed by a thirteen-year-old boy with a story that bordered on the impossible. He didn't go to the Ministry and recant his story until Black…died, even though it's barely more believable now than it was then, since there wasn't a body or any proof that Pettigrew was alive." Severus paused for a moment, as if allowing his words a chance to sink in. "You aren't overly stupid Lupin, I know you've had to have thought about it before."

Lupin was silent for a moment before he gaze flickered over Severus' shoulder, towards Black. So what if he had? Doubts were…normal. So what if he'd spent nights awake, next to Sirius and wondering how Albus could have been so wrong when the man had never seemed to be wrong before. There was one thing that had always kept him loyal, the one piece that kept the puzzle from being completed.

"Why?" Sirius had always been on Dumbledore's side, what sense would it make to try and get rid of him? It would just cripple their side.

"To keep Potter under his thumb, of course. Imagine how different the boy would be if you two had raised him, how much more independent and harder to control. He would have never been able to indoctrinate him with all of the rot about 'Light' and 'Dark'."

Lupin nodded, more to himself than to anything Severus had actually said and put a hand over his eyes. It made sense. Harry was trusting; clingy almost, and clearly supported Dumbledore's talk of the Light and Dark side. Remus couldn't really believe it, because he himself was one of those supposed Dark Creatures. He knew better but Harry…Harry didn't.

Voldemort needed to be killed because he was a racist psychopath and killed anyone who got in his way, not because he was used Dark Magic, because it didn't exist. There was magic and those who used it, of course, but it didn't have a 'side' of its own without a wielder.

He kept his views to himself. Even if he hadn't been a werewolf and just a few paces away from the Ministry putting him down, permanently, challenging the way things worked could get a person in a lot of trouble. He hadn't seen any harm in allowing Harry to think that way because…well, Dumbledore was on their side. Remus was indebted to him.

So indebted he'd allowed himself to turn a blind eye to everything around him.

How many times had Harry been in a dangerous situation that no child should be in because Dumbledore had set him on that path? Other people could have easily handled half of the things Harry got into, but instead it was a child who handled the burden. Prophecy or no, it didn't make sense for Harry to face so many obstacles alone.

So many things could have been avoided, the least of which was the cynical man Harry was starting to turn into. Things were only going to get worse before they got better and it was already so easy to see how hopeless Harry was becoming, especially with Sirius' death. Voldemort and his Death Eaters-

"You're a Death Eater." Remus said, looking back at Severus who blinked once.

"Of course. I've been a Death Eater since I was eighteen Lupin, this is hardly a new development." Severus' lips twitched. "Unless you mean to ask if my loyalties lie with Voldemort."

"Which they must, since they obviously don't lie with Albus. Assuming I did believe you what should keep me from killing you and hiding these two away? What do you have to offer? Voldemort killed my friends."

"Temporarily it would seem."

Remus growled low in his throat and Severus laughed harshly, all traces of fear gone. Sirius jumped and Remus looked at him again, chest aching at the panicked look that had risen in his lover's eyes. It was so obvious that something was wrong that he would have known it even if his brain didn't scream with the pain Sirius was feeling.

He'd known the moment he'd come into his home to find the other man, sitting in their bedroom and staring ahead blankly, that there was pain. It had nearly overwhelmed him and called to him, begging him to fix it. The cries had reverberated in his mind, over and over until there was nothing else. It had taken time to shove the noise aside and focus.

He couldn't heal Sirius. He knew how to heal minor wounds and sometimes, if he was willing to take the risk and he rarely was, bigger things but Sirius wasn't hurt psychically. The pain was in his mind and that was an area that Remus couldn't even begin to heal. He had the power, sure, but not the knowledge. Maybe, if he'd been trained properly he could have helped him.

With the limited knowledge he had, and that infamous Marauder luck, he'd end up ripping Sirius' mind apart more. The mind was too complex, so many small things that Remus couldn't begin to visualize in order to heal it, so many ways to bugger it up.

He couldn't risk that.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Voldemort is insane and he'll destroy everything if he wins; Dumbledore is a manipulator and the moment he wins he'll see Harry and anyone who threatens him locked away for the public good; the Ministry is thoroughly incompetent and had almost outlived it's usefulness." Severus looked almost amused as he spoke.

"So?"

"I'm out for my best interests. Call me what you will, but I think it's unwise to align with any one force and risk losing, especially when you don't believe in any of their 'causes'."

"So you're manipulating things. Making sure you win." Remus guessed, knowing when Severus grinned that he was right. "You could be lying."

"I must confess it would be amusing to steal one of Albus' favorite pieces away form his chess game. He always fancied you a Bishop: useful but severely limited in your movement. Expendable." Severus' eyes seemed to darken, as if he was thinking about something. "And you would know if I was lying. Lets not make this drag on longer than it must. You can't tell Albus about this."

"Obviously." Remus couldn't quite keep the dry tone under control.

Severus was silent for a moment then, with a frown, walked over to the chair closest to the fireplace. Remus made a gesture towards Sirius and motioned he should sit next to the still sleeping James before taking a seat himself.

"There are many things you don't understand about Albus, or Voldemort for that matter."

"And you do?"

"I have the trust of both parties. Dumbledore is…dangling something above me and Voldemort is secure in the fact I want nothing more than to wipe Potter from this earth for the deeds of his father."

Remus snorted. Severus arched an eyebrow and he shrugged. "I was just wondering if Voldemort thinks you hate James because of how we treated you in school or because he married Lily and kept you to the side."

Severus had obviously made it this far as a spy by never giving anything away. He didn't even blink. He had to know Remus knew but he wasn't going to be making any potentially damaging confessions. Instead he just stared then, after a long moment, smirked.

"I suppose you may be smarter than you look after all."

"Maybe." Remus said, deciding to let the obvious insult go unacknowledged. "What do you intend to do now?"

"_Do_?" Severus looked at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted another head. "There is nothing I need to _do_. Take your dog and your friend back with you and figure something out; it's not my concern. Not anymore." The last part was said quietly and if not for Remus' better-than-human hearing he would have missed it.

"Not your concern? James came here, to you-"

"James left." Severus snapped and for a moment there was something more than apathy in his gaze. Rage, betrayal, and… Before Remus could read anything else Severus' face was once again blank. "He made his decision already."

"Far be it for you to let a silly thing like 'dying' trump something done sixteen years ago, in the middle of a war, for your own good."

The infamous Snape sneer was once again firmly in place. "I fail to see how buggering Evans and having a child who has turned out to be the most infuriating student I've ever had inflicted upon me, was for my own good."

"I doubt James intended for Harry to be-" Remus trailed off, the full weight of the other man's words sinking in. He thought that Harry was James and Lily's child. He thought that James and Lily had actually been something more than friends.

Good friends, sure, but little more. If Severus couldn't see that he wasn't nearly as smart as he liked to pretend he was. Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at him or ask what the hell he had to be thinking. James wouldn't deceive anyone like that, least of all someone he cared about.

He really hadn't had a dishonest bone in his body, the occasional lying about pranks aside, and had been terrible at lying, at least from where Remus stood. They'd always left Sirius and Peter to the alibi portion of a prank because even though James could plan a flawless entrance and escape from the teacher's lounge, if you asked him where he'd been he'd draw a total blank. The idea that he could manage to convince Severus he was marrying Lily for a good cause only to string them both along was laughable. James probably would have fallen into a guilt induced funk at the very thought of such a thing.

That dismissed it did leave a slight problem: How did Severus not know that Harry was his? James wouldn't have hidden something like that on purpose…unless it was to protect Harry in some way. If it ever got out they would have all been in more danger than before.

He must have intended to hide it until things were safe and had never gotten he chance. Obviously he would have shared things with Lily in order to put the whole deception into action, but she had taken that secret to the grave with her. He wouldn't have counted on Remus knowing so it made sense that it had just been…lost…

No. This hadn't been James' doing. It wasn't his style any more than lying to Severus about his reasons for marrying Lily had been. Besides he didn't have the resources that had been needed for such a thing: papers to print the announcement of Lily's pregnancy to the fake delivery in a hospital to managing to actually delivery himself without anyone finding out.

Sure, James could plan like no one else, but that was more of a chess-sort of planning, with things out in the open and easily seen if someone had the mind to. Unhanded things were more Remus' area of expertise, which was why this all seemed so plainly obvious to him now.

Hindsight and all of that.

"Lupin-"

"Albus." Remus muttered, frowning. That was the only logical recourse. James had told Dumbledore who'd organized everything that followed. James had died without ever telling Severus and Dumbledore hadn't either. It would have messed up his plans for Harry had seen Severus seen fit to claim the boy. Plus it was an impressive trump card if Severus ever tried to oppose him.

Remus had a headache all of a sudden.

"What about Albus?"

Remus looked over at Sirius who had occupied himself with staring at the still sleeping James. If he was wrong and James didn't want Severus to know… He couldn't just tell him. It wasn't his place, especially after keeping his mouth shut for so long. If this information was to come from anyone it had to come from James.

He'd just have to wait until James was in the condition to decide for himself before he interfered. Remus resolutely ignored the voice in the back of his head, which insisted that if he'd interfered more in his lifetime things wouldn't have fallen apart like they had, as he answered.

"Nothing."

0000000000000

Petunia Dursley looked up from the shirt she was stitching back together. Dudley had sent home almost half of his uniform shirts after having split the seams, again, and Vernon refused to buy anymore. Things at the drill company weren't going as good as they usually did and they couldn't afford to waste any money on things they would easily do on their own.

Someone was knocking on the door, with slow slightly uneven knocks. A glance at the clock revealed that it certainly wasn't Vernon, though that was to be expected. He'd been spending a lot of nights at his office lately. Or so he said…not that she didn't believe him of course. The fact that he'd only been home in time for breakfast for the past week had nothing to do with why she was still up at this hour. She really did need to get this sewing done.

She put down her sewing and stood up, wondering who would be at her door at nearly one in the morning. A glance through the peephole revealed nothing. She was about to turn around, chalking it up to a prank, but there was another, this time louder and more urgent.

"Hello?"

She heard a thin reedy gasp on the other side and then "Petunia?"

Her hand was on the doorknob before she realized what she was doing. The voice was faint but she'd know it anywhere, and there was no way it was on the other side of this door. She dropped her hand away and took a step back, nearly tripping over the rug in the front hall. Her breath was caught in her throat and her eyes burned but she could force herself to breathe or wipe away the tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Go away!"

This was a trick. One of those people trying to get Harry, another one of those freaks that did nothing but threaten the lives of normal people. They were trying to get to her to…to…well, she didn't rightly know why but the point was that they were trying to do it and using her dead sister. It was sick…unseemly. How could someone do this?

"I'll call the police if you don't leave." Her voice was steady, amazing considering how badly she was shaking. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself, hoping whoever was out there would just leave. She knew the cops wouldn't be much good against someone with magic, but she could hope at least.

There was a thud, like someone falling against the door. "I have no where else to go. Please, just this once. I promise I won't come back. 'Tunie, I need help."

She wasn't breathing again. Couldn't force herself to draw in air and the world got a little blurry around the edges. She stepped back to the door slowly and turned the knob, expecting to see another one of those monsters or worse on the other side but was meet with only the night. Then the darkness parted like a curtain and she gasped, holding out her arms as the slight form of her sister fell through, red hair flying behind her. Claw-like fingers dug into her arms but Petunia barely winced.

A woman didn't raise a son like Dudley and make a fuss over a little pinch after all. She pulled the other woman inside, kicking the door shut, and all but collapsing in the front hall. She looked down and met the bright green eyes that could only belong to her sister, framed by too long red-hair. Lily smiled at her, weariness seeming to ooze from her body.

"You let me in. I was afraid-"

Petunia sighed and gathered her sister closer. "I'll always let you in Lily."

She glanced up at the door again, frowning. She'd have to hide Lily before Vernon came home; he wasn't likely to take this sort of thing well. Not that Petunia particularly cared. She had always been willing to put her dislike for magical things aside for her sister and if Vernon couldn't do the same she'd have to put it aside for him.

00000000000

HA! Take that college! Take up all my precious writing time will you! …Anyway. The plot thickens! Kind of. We actually haven't gotten to the real plot yet…and I apologize. I do that a lot, chapters and chapters of build up that seem to be going no where and then BAM! Massive plot. It confuses even me. And…I like Petunia, if I didn't get that point across.

Anyway, review responses can be found at my live journal (link on profile) since apparently we aren't actually supposed to put responses in the stories anymore. Either that or adult fan fiction dot net, whichever floats your boat.


End file.
